1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic probe device and more particularly to a fiber optic probe device having a sampling end positionable over the optical fibers.
2. Related Art
Fiber optic probes have long been used to measure the properties of solutions. Such probes use optical fibers to send out light to interact with the solution. The light is then picked up by the optical fibers. This received light includes information about the characteristics of the solution. Fiber optic probes can be used in various applications including manufacturing processes, medical applications, remote measurements in harsh environments, monitoring ground water flow, etc.
One type of fiber optic probe includes transmitting and receiving optical fibers that extend side by side down the probe. One of the fibers terminates while the other extends beyond the first fiber and then back up so that it is in a facing relation with the first fiber. There is a gap between the fibers. The device can be placed into a solution. The solution flows into the gap between the transmitting and receiving fibers. Light is transmitted through the gap where it interacts with the solution and is received by the receiving fiber. Data is obtained and processed to provide information about the solution. Other probes are configured such that light passes through the liquid and is reflected off a mirror back through the liquid where it is received.
Conventional fiber optic probes, however, have some drawbacks. One such drawback is the potential for contamination which can occur when a probe from one solution is not completely cleaned and then inserted into another solution. Part of the first solution can be inadvertently added to the second solution to contaminate the second solution. Accordingly, rigorous cleaning and sterilization procedures are required between measurements of first and second solutions.
Another problem associated with conventional fiber optic probes is that the components of the probe are often made separately and then attached together using epoxies and adhesives. For example, a probe housing made of metal having an optical window made of glass or other light transparent material requires an epoxy or adhesive to attach the optical window to the metal probe housing. Organic compounds such as epoxies and adhesives may react with solutions to contaminate samples and provide for inaccurate measurements. Additionally, the reactivity of organics such as epoxies and adhesives causes them to dissolve or become eaten away, which eventually damages the probe.
Accordingly, what is needed, but has not heretofore been provided, is a fiber optic probe having a sampling end that is of a unitary construction and does not require adhesives, epoxies or other organics for attachment of components. It would also be desirable to have a sampling end for a fiber optic probe that can be discarded after use, or cleaned and reused. Further, it would be desirable to have a sampling end for a fiber optic probe cover that is capable of easy attachment and detachment with a probe so that it can be attached, used, released and discarded. It would also be desirable to have the option for such operation to be automated so that it could be performed without the need for human intervention.